


Come What May

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Apologies, Bonding, Conflict of Interests, Conversations, Dark Continent Arc, Drabble, During Canon, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Redemption, Short One Shot, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “You might be one of the most stubborn people I’ve ever met, but you’re also one of the best.” /Canon AU
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 58





	Come What May

"I'm sorry," Kurapika whispered. The weight of everything that he had done, hoped to accomplish, and what he lost, suddenly felt so heavy on his shoulders. He knew he didn't really have a home anymore— anywhere was a good place to land for a while, but now, he was meant to continue his mission. Once he reclaimed all his brethren's scarlet eyes, perhaps there would be happiness for him.

As he sat with Leorio on the bed, Kurapika turned away from the other man, his hands by his sides, almost shaking. "I wish things could be different."

Leorio nodded, placing a hand on Kurapika's, and the shaking soon ceased. "Yeah, I wish that too." he replied softly, and pulled back slightly. He leaned in closer to Kurapika, hoping to get him to look at him straight in the eyes. "You're doing everything you can for your people, for your purpose, I understand that, but..." He stopped at first, but then forced himself to continue. "But…if anything happened to you, you know Gon and Killua would be devastated, after all that we've been through. And…I know this may be selfish, but _I_ don't want to lose you."

Kurapika lifted his head and turned to Leorio, his heart swelling, feeling lighter. "You would? You're not just saying that?" He knew Leorio wasn't one to mince words, but the up and coming doctor changed in ways Kurapika didn't realize.

Leorio felt his face grow hot, but he smiled. "No, you idiot – I'm not just saying that. You might be one of the most stubborn people I've ever met, but you're also one of the best. Come what may with avenging your people, what you have to do, you don't have to do this alone. Don't you ever forget that."

Kurapika believed him—he always had. He leaned forward, smiling, and placed his hand on Leorio's, warmth against the soft skin. "I won't forget, Leorio, I promise," he whispered, finally holding a sense of peace in his heart.


End file.
